My Patient
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Kehidupan Sasori yang awalnya biasa saja, bisa berubah hanya karena seorang pasien?/Bad summary/DLDR/Mind to RnR? RnC?/


**My Patient**

**By : Kei Tsukiyomi**

**.**

A/n : Halo...salam kenal semuanya, semoga kita bisa berteman baik ^-^

Entah kenapa, ingin buat fict model gini.

Maaf kalau absurd banget. :Da

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

AU, OOC, absurd, typo, dll

DLDR, No bash pair, oke?

.

^-^v

.

Pagi ini, diawali dikawasan rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha

Kalau kita mendengar kata 'rumah sakit', tentu yang umum ada dibenak kita adalah sunyi atau tidak boleh berisik bukan?

Ya, setiap rumah sakit juga memberlakukan peraturan itu demi kenyamanan sang pasien. Tapi peraturan itu sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk pasien yang satu ini.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk beristirahat hum?"

Seorang dokter muda tengah menghela nafas lelah di hadapan pasien yang satu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Pasiennya ini sungguh sulit untuk disuruh beristirahat.

"Hehe...dokter, aku sudah istirahat kok, jadi untuk apa suntikan itu?" sang pasien mundur perlahan, bersiap untuk kabur.

"Kau harus istirahat. Karena kau sangat susah untuk disuruh tidur, jadi aku terpaksa menyuntikmu."

Horor, pasien itu menatap suntikan itu horor.

"Tapi tugasku banyak dok, mana sempat aku tidur. Lagipula aku tidak mengantuk," sungut pasien itu kekeh

"Ciyus? Enelan? Miapah?" alamak, si dokter malah bergaya alay yang disambut bulu kuduk meremang oleh sang pasien.

'Horor nih dokter,' batinnya gemetar.

"Dokter Sasuke-" hela nafas sebentar.

"-baiklah aku akan tidur." Pasien itu mendekati Sasuke -sang dokter kece- dengan perlahan.

"Kau harus istirahat! Kau mau sembuh tidak?" seorang gadis cantik, berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedari tadi ada di depan pintu. Wajahnya tersirat rasa khawatir pada sang pasien.

"Iya Ino, aku akan istirahat."

Saat berjalan, sang pasien menoleh secara tiba-tiba, tepat kearah jendela. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang mendalam.

"Kyaa, apa yang terjadi disana?" jeritnya histeris, telunjuknya mengarah pada jendela itu. Sasuke dan Ino pun menoleh bersamaan. Tanpa di duga, sang pasienpun kabur saat 2 orang itu lengah.

'Yes!' innernya girang.

"HEI! Haruno Sakura, jangan lari lagi!"

Sang pasien yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu menoleh dan tersenyum menang kearah mereka, tak lupa ia membawa tiang infusnya saat berlari. Aksi kejar-kejaran pun dimulai kembali.

See? Sudah dibilang kan, sunyi tidak berlaku untuk pasien yang satu ini.

Sementara itu di ruangan lain.

.

Seorang dokter tengah memeriksa pasiennya. Raut wajahnya penuh wibawa, ia menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, besok ia sudah boleh pulang." Hela nafas lega meluncur begitu saja dari keluarga pasien.

"Syukurlah, terimakasih banyak dokter Sai, anda sangat membantu." Sang dokter tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sudah tugas saya. Nah Gaara-san, setelah ini kau harus banyak istirahat agar kakimu cepat sembuh." Gaara tersenyum "baik dokter."

"kalau begitu saya permisi," pamit Sai seraya keluar kamar tersebut.

Sasori-Kakak Gaara - memperhatikan raut wajah adiknya itu

"Kenapa kau terlihat muram, bukankah senang bisa sembuh?" Gaara menoleh kearah Sasori, ia menghela nafas singkat.

"Aku memang senang bisa sembuh, tapi aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Siapa? Dokter Sasuke?" tebaknya asal, Gaara mendeathglarenya cepat.

"Bukan! Ada seorang pasien yang membuatku tertarik sekali, dia tak seperti pasien pada umumnya." Sasori mendekat kearah Gaara.

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Haruno Sakura, ia sangat menarik. Biasanya pasien itu banyak istirahat dan terlihat lesu, tapi dia tidak seperti itu. Dengan lincahnya ia berlari dari kejaran dokter, lucu sekali." Gaara terkekeh mengingatnya, sedangkan Sasori mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aneh sekali pasien itu."

"Pertama melihatnya pun aku berfikir seperti itu, tapi setelah hari-hari berikutnya aku menjadi tertarik dengannya. Kalau melihatnya nii-san juga pasti tertarik oleh jerat pesonanya," ucap Gaara yakin. Sasori hanya memutar bola mata tidak tertarik.

"Aku mau keluar, tolong bereskan barang-barangku ya Nii-san ku sayang!" dengan satu kedipan, Gaara langsung berlari keluar kamar. Meninggalkan sang kakak sendirian.

"Aish, dasar malas!"

.

Sai tengah memperhatikan data pasien sambil terus berjalan. Tak memperhatikan ada seseorang yang berlari kearahnya.

Bruk!

Merekapun bertabrakan, dan membuat seseorang itu oleng dan hampir terjatuh, dengan sigap Sai memeluk pinggangnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"I-Ino san, kau tak apa-apa?" Sai mulai bersuara ketika mengenali orang yang menabraknya.

"I-iya, maaf telah menabrakmu," Ino-orang yang menabrak tadi- segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya pada Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?"

"Sepupuku, seperti biasa," jawabnya sendu, Sai jadi sedih melihatnya.

"Dia kabur lagi? haha, dasar anak-anak," kekehnya untuk mencairkan suasana, Ino tersenyum mendengarnya. Merekapun berbincang-bincang setelahnya.

Sementara itu

.

Sakura tengah celingak-celinguk mencari tempat persembunyian. Sasuke masih terus mengejarnya. Aish, susah sekali untuk kabur dari dokter itu. Batinnya gemas. Melihat pintu yang tidak terkunci, langsung saja ia masuk dan menutup pintunya. Sementara itu, Sasori-sang pemilik kamar- mengeryitkan dahi melihat seseorang dengan seenaknya masuk kekamar Ototounya.

"Kau siapa?"

.

To be Continued

.

Absurd? Memang. Mana gaje banget ini -_-

Maaf kalau fict ini abal banget, saya masih awam.

Maklum saja. Silahkan tuangkan pendapat anda tentang fict ini.

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima, agar saya tau kesalahan saya dan dapat memperbaikinya

Terimakasih

Salam hangat :D

-Kei Tsukiyomi-

.


End file.
